I'm Always With You
by kellez69
Summary: Kairi and Sora make the decision to share a paopu fruit together, but will it really bond them forever? A one shot.


I'm Always With You

A one-shot by BrokenTaijiyaSango

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Kingdom Hearts series, any of the characters, the manga, or the games. All rights go to creator! I did, however, come up with this plot and I did take the time to type it and post it. Well enjoy please. Be kind and rate, favorite or comment if you like it want more.

**Author's Note: **This Fanfic takes place during the events of Kingdom Hearts 2. Just so none of you are confused. (:

Kairi sat on the edge of the beach, the calm waves gently hitting her bare feet. She smiled in up at the beautiful night sky, turning a paopu fruit over in her hands. Her thoughts raced about Riku and Sora. She wondered where they were and if they were together. Were they okay? Why was she the only one who was left behind? Why couldn't she be fight alongside her friends? She sighed and shook her head to get rid of the negative thoughts. '_Everything will be fine,_' she thought to herself, '_They will be home soon._'

She rose to her feet and frowned, she wasn't fooling anyone not even herself. They may never come home and she would have to come to grips with this harsh reality. A tear slipped down her cheek and she wanted to scream, though she knew the sounds of the gentle waves crashing against the beach wouldn't drown out her screams. She finally regained control of herself and looked at the fruit in her hand. "We should have eaten it together…" she said sadly before tossing it into the water. She turned away and started to walk away for a moment, but paused listening for a splash. But the sound she heard wasn't a splash. It sounded like the fruit had hit something else before falling into the water. "Ouch Kairi, that hurt!" a familiar voice called out.

Kairi spun around as fast as she could, squinting into the dark waves. "S-Sora?" she called out into the darkness. When she heard small splashing, she ran into the water calling out Sora's name desperately when finally she spotted him. "Kairi!" he called happily, walking toward her with open arms.

"Is that really you?" She asked, looking him over cautiously.

"Well who else would have your lucky charm?" Sora asked, holding it out to her.

Kairi gasped once she spotted the charm in his hand and hugged him tightly. "It is you!" she cried, smiling as wide she could. She buried her head in to his chest and held him as close as she could. Sora chuckled and hugged her back as tightly as she was hugging him. "I've missed you Kairi…" He said finally, looking down at her.

Kairi smiled up at him and took his hand. "There is something we have to do!" she said excitedly, pulling him out of the water and on to the shore.

"And what might that be?" Sora asked, scratching the back of his head questioningly.

"You'll see!" Kairi giggled, still pulling him up the shore and up the beach. She pushed open the door to the shack and marched up the stairs, being careful not to trip herself or Sora. Finally they reached the bridge. Once they were safely across, she let go of Sora's hand and asked him to close his eyes. When she returned she placed something cold into his hands.

Sora opened his eyes and looked at the paopu fruit in his hand, then he glanced back up at Kairi. "You want to share this…with me?" he asked her, confused.

"Of course. I never want us to be separated again Sora." She said, her crystal blue eyes sparkling as she looked up at him. She too placed her hand on the fruit and again met Sora's gaze.

"Alright, but first I want to try something else." Sora said looking her in the eyes as well. "Close your eyes, and no peeking!" he demanded. Once Sora was sure that Kairi wasn't peeking, he moved closer to her taking a deep breath before exhaling slowly. He looked at Kairi and smiled again before kissing her lightly on the lips. He felt Kairi gasp beneath his lips but as soon as she relaxed, she kissed him back.

"S-Sora…" Kairi said breaking the kiss, blushing slightly.

"Let's eat." Sora replied, holding up the paopu fruit.

Kairi nodded happily and held the fruit up to her lips. Sora mimicked her and brought the fruit to his lips as well. They counted to three and took a bite of the yellow fruit. The taste was by far the greatest thing that either of them had ever eaten and though it was a small bite, they both felt full. They both glanced at each other questioningly before Sora spoke. "I don't feel any different, do you?" he asked, but as soon as he spoke an odd light started to glow from the both of them. "We're glowing!" Kairi exclaimed as little lights like fireflies swirled around them.

Sora clasped Kairi's hands and glanced around them, his eyes following the lights. "I guess this means that we will always be together." He said happily, smiling like a small child seeing all the presents under the tree on Christmas. He looked at Kairi and noticed that she her eyes were still fixed on the small lights floating about above them. He chuckled softly and soon found himself mesmerized by the lights as well. It seemed like they stayed like that for hours before finally the little lights disappeared. Kairi moved closer to Sora and kissed him on the cheek. Sora blushed a bit, kicking the dust beneath them with his foot. '_This is the greatest moment of my life…_' he thought, meeting Kairi's gaze.

"I'm always with you Kairi." Sora said after a while.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked, confused by what he was saying.

"I'm always with you." He repeated, "Even when I'm far away, I'll always be with you as long as I'm in your heart. And no matter what, I'll always find my way back to you."

"Sora, we'll always be together." Kairi replied sternly, "We ate the paopu fruit together."

Sora chuckled and hugged Kairi closely to him. He took a deep breath and smiled down at her before separating himself a little from her. "I'll be home soon." he assured her, turning and walking away.

Kairi stood there shocked and hurt beyond words. "W-what are you talking about?" she stammered, reaching out to grab his arm. She stared in disbelief when her hand went through him. "This is impossible…you just…" Kairi looked at Sora, who had turned to face her again. She looked at him with anger and hurt in her eyes as a small tear rolled down her cheek. Sora smiled and walked toward her again, wiping the tear gently from her cheek.

"How are you able to touch me again?" She asked utterly confused.

"Kairi, take care of yourself okay?" Sora said calmly.

"Why should I?" She replied stubbornly, crossing her arms on her chest. "I'm so confused!"

"Just remember what I said earlier, I'm always with you." He reminded her. Kairi hugged Sora as tightly as she could, trying her hardest not to cry. She looked up and him and kissed his lips one last time. As he kissed back he began to glow, like the little balls of lights they saw earlier. He began to break apart and fade away, just like they had. Kairi broke the kiss and looked at Sora as he faded away….

…Kairi woke in her bed, a little disappointed that her amazing dream had come to an end. She smiled in admiration, recalling the events that took place in her dreamland before the sun started shinning directly in her face from her window. She stifled a yawn before sitting up and stretching. She flipped the blanket off of her softly and peered out the window, looking at the glimmering ocean. She smiled as a slight breeze rolled in and tugged at her red hair playfully. She pulled her attention from the window and back on to her bed, when she did so her smile widened. "I'm always with you." She whispered, touching the bitten paopu fruit beside her.

The End


End file.
